


Lucky me (Catradora)

by entrapta_stan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, High School, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV First Person, catradora, catradora high school au, pertrapta - Freeform, seamista - Freeform, spinnetossa, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrapta_stan/pseuds/entrapta_stan
Summary: This story is a Catradora high school au where Catra and Adora broke up, but neither are really over each other. There is a good amount of angst and guilt as well as fluff.Also, Adora is musical trash, and Catra hates it.Reposted from my Wattpad because I'm cringey like that.





	1. chapter 1

I woke late to the sound of Shadow Weaver banging on my door.

"Adora, it's time to get up. You're going to be late."

I looked over at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It was 7:15 already.

"Shit."

I didn't have time to eat breakfast or take a shower. I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and ran out the door. I was so rushed I almost forgot my earbuds at home. That would have sucked. The first bell would ring at 7:30 and the tardy bell at 7:45. I already missed the bus, so I would have to walk. It's not like Shadow Weaver had time to drive me anyway. It was the only the first day back from winter break, and things were already going just great.

I didn't really mind the cold. I had my earbuds in, so no one would try and talk to me. I scrolled through my downloads looking for something to listen to. Lately, I had been obsessed with the song "The Origin of Love" so Hedwig was the obvious choice. I had found a cast recording of the original cast, but the audio was kinda off. Neil Patrick Harris it was. Neil Patrick Harris was one of those people I have a complicated relationship with. Sometimes I think he is a great person who is incredibly talented, but other times he annoys the crap out of me. I feel that way about a lot of people.

"Adora!" someone shouted.

I looked behind me to see Glimmer and Bow running up behind me.

"How was your break?" Bow asked me.

"It was fine."

I don't know how I had become friends with these people. Don't get me wrong, I love them like family. I just don't know why they love me. I transferred to Brightmoon High School at the beginning of the year, and they had sort of just adopted me. I didn't get these people. I never had friends like Bow and Glimmer before. I had a friend at my old school, but things were complicated with her. With Glimmer and Bow things were easy.

"So you got on just fine without us?" Glimmer said sounding just a little disappointed.

"Yeah. Shadow Weaver was being really annoying. I was grounded for most of winter break."

I was mostly telling the truth. I had been grounded. Just maybe not for as long as I implied. I hadn't seen them at all over break. I did feel guilty for that, but things always moved so fast with these two. I just wasn't ready for them to see my house or meet Shadow Weaver.

"What did you do?" Bow asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Another partial truth.

The first bell rang and we headed to class. We all shared first-period Chemistry, so that was nice.

It was a lab day today, so we sat down at the lab benches. The tables each had two seats. Bow and Glimmer sat down at one and chatted waiting for class to start. I sat down at the lab bench next to their's and stared out the window. There was usually an uneven number so when we actually started working I would join Glimmer and Bow. I was not a morning person and they knew that, so they didn't try and bother me.

I was still staring out the window when someone pulled my earbuds out of my ears. Had I not heard the final bell ring? I whipped my head around expecting to see my teacher, but instead, I met the eyes of the last person I wanted to see.

"Hey Adora." she said in that familiar voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Catra." I said deadpan as all the blood drained from my face.

Bow and Glimmer stared during the entire unpleasant exchange.

"The teacher said I would be your new lab partner. Lucky you."

"Lucky me." I echoed back at her still in shock.

For the rest of the period, I couldn't concentrate. At one point I knocked over the Bunsen burner almost catching Catra's lab notebook on fire.

"I know you're not happy to see me Adora, but I hardly think arson is the answer." Catra joked.

My face burned, and the whole class was staring at me.

"Adora!" the teacher shouted.

"Sorry Mrs. Anderson."

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked. I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing, I'm just tired is all."

"You're still on vacation mode I see." she said and the whole class chuckled. In a weird way, it was nice to hear Catra's laugh again.

After the bell rang signaling the end of the period Glimmer garbed me by the arm.

"Do you know that girl?" she asked.

I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Where from?" Bow pushed.

"I have to go or I'll be late for my next class. I'll tell you during lunch."

Most of my day was like any other normal day. The normalcy lasted until 4th period at least. Catra sat in front of me in art. I had finished the project yesterday, so I just drew in my sketchbook.

Because it was there I drew the back of her head, but I probably could have drawn it from memory.

Catra spun around to face me.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

"None of your business." I snapped back turning over my sketchbook.

"Jesus Christ Adora! Why are you acting so weird? You're acting like I'm the one who abandoned you." she said loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the room.

I spent the rest of the class with my head down on my desk trying to ignore the strange looks.

After class Perfuma came up to me.

"What was that about? Are you okay?" she asked feeling genuinely concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll meet you at lunch, okay?"

She nodded as I walked out of the art studio.

By the time I got to lunch Bow and Glimmer wore already waiting for me.

"Tell me everything." Bow beamed as I sat down.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Bow and Glimmer shouted.

"Fine."

"So what is it?" Bow asked.

"Yes, tell us." Glimmer said a little too eagerly.

I didn't want to do this. I wasn't ready. Everything was moving too fast, but I knew if I didn't say anything they would never shut up about it. They looked at me intently. I tried to say it, but the words wouldn't come out. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? They probably wouldn't really care.

"Okay... she's my ex." I said slamming my head on the lunch table. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I needed to hide the redness that I knew must be visible in my face. The tears in my eyes. I wanted to disappear.

"So you're gay?" Bow asked.

"Yes. Can you guys please not make a big deal about it. You turn everything into an ordeal." I hoped my arms muffled the fact that my voice was still shaking.

"That's cool. I just wanted to make sure before I made Glimmer fork over her cash."

Glimmer sighed. "How much do I owe you?"

"Just 10."

"What the hell?!" I said finally raising my head off the table. "That's fucked up."

"What? It was Bow's idea." Glimmer protested.

"Bow, just kill me now."

"Are you good?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"No. I think I'm dying of embarrassment." I hid my head in my arms again.

"What are you guys talking about?" a short girl with long purple hair asked.

"It's nothing important Entrapta." I said.

"Adora's girlfriend." Glimmer smiled.

"Ex-girlfriend." I objected lifting my head to glare at Glimmer.

"It appears that she has been crying. Fascinating." Entrapta said lowering herself beside me. "Tell me everything."

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "So Catra and I..."

This time Perfuma cut me off. "Is Catra the girl who snapped at you during art?"

"Catra yelled at you in art? What did you do to her?" Glimmer asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm getting to it. Now can you all shut up so we can be done talking about this sooner?"

"You may continue." Sea Hawk said from behind me.

"So Catra and I dated in my last foster home. It was a really shitty placement so we both got really clingy and co-dependent." I paused. I hated having everyone's eyes on me. "I got out of there and into a new home, but she was stuck. The whole situation was really fucked up, and Catra took my leaving really hard. I mean we both did, but she saw it as me abandoning her. That was like six months ago, and I haven't seen her since. Until today."

"Shit." Bow cursed. He never curses.

"So does that mean I win the pot or what?" Mesmista said breaking the silence. They all shot her the death stare.

"What's with you guys and making money off of the shit storm that is my life?" I said burying my face in my arms again. I could feel a lump rising in my throat, but I managed to hold the sob down.

"In their defense, the sexuality thing was just between me and Glimmer." Bow said trying to lighten. He failed. At least for me.

"What were you guys betting on this time, or I do I not want to know?"

Entrapta was the only one to speak up. "On when you would reveal your dark past. Mermista bet on January so she won."

I didn't speak for the rest of lunch. I just watched Catra. She was talking to that Scorpia girl. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt the ping of jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week wasn't too bad. I only had three classes with Catra. I hadn't had any Chem labs, so I could just ignore her first period. Art was the same. Gym was a lot harder. I actually had to interact with her. It didn't make it any easier than in gym class Catra wore her long curly brown hair in a ponytail. It wasn't the ponytail that was distracting, but her undercut. Catra had gotten an undercut since we broke up, and I was just seeing it now.

It was Friday and we were playing three-on-three basketball. It was me, Bow, and Glimmer against Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta. Bow, Glimmer, and Entrapta weren't really trying and Scorpia was kinda awkward. She kept bumping into things and tripping on her own feet. You would think that Scorpia would be good at basketball because she was tall, but the only thing she was good at was shooting. That didn't really matter if she couldn't catch the ball, so it was really only me versus Catra.

It was really my fault, but Bow and Glimmer didn't see it that way. I guess they were just being overprotective, but I hated it. I wasn't paying attention. That's a lie. I was paying attention just to Catra's undercut, so I didn't see it coming when she whipped around and slammed into me.

I fell backward and hit my head on the ground.

Hard.

Over the ringing, I could hear Glimmer and Bow shouting at Catra. I wanted to get up and defend her, but when I tried to I felt dizzy and nauseous. Glimmer looked like she was about to attack Catra, but Entrapta stopped her.

"Entrapta, Get out of my way. Look what she fucking did!"

"I didn't mean to." Catra sobbed.

"Glimmer, I'm fine." I managed to get out the words before the darkness totally eclipsed my vision and the ringing stopped.

The next thing I can remember was being taken away Catra hysterically crying, "Please don't be brain damaged. Adora! I won't be able to live with myself if you're brain damaged."

I visited the ER where they told me I had a mild concussion. Shadow Weaver took me home. She said I had to go to school on Monday.

Over breakfast on Monday Shadow Weaver said she should have known Catra would pull something like this and that she was a bad influence. I tried to tell he Catra didn't mean to, but she just wouldn't listen to me. Instead, she poured my cereal down the drain. Shadow Weaver told me she didn't want me walking to school anymore. I did as I was told.

My bus stop was the last on the way to school, so it was crowded when I got on. There weren't many seats left. I could either sit next to a skinny blonde kid or Catra. As I was walking past her Catra cleared a space for me beside her. I sat down.

"Adora, thank God you're okay."

"I'm not brain damaged."

Catra blushed. I guess she didn't know I heard her.

"I'm so sorry Adora."

"It's fine. I've survived worse."

Catra hugged me so tight that I thought she was going to break my ribs.

"I'm so glad you're not brain damaged."

"I will be if you don't let go. I can't breath."

"I'm sorry." she said letting go.

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry."

We both started laughing. It hurt my head, but I didn't care.

"Why are you taking the bus?" Catra asked.

"Shadow Weaver isn't letting me walk anymore."

"Why are you still living with her after everything she's done?"

"I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"You can always come stay with me if you ever need to."

"Where are you staying anyway?"

"I have my own apartment now." Catra smiled. I could tell she was proud.

"Congrats." I smiled back.

For the rest of the ride, we just sat together in each other's company. I could tell she felt really bad. There were tears in Catra's eyes that she refused to let out. I knew that if I pointed it out she would fall apart. That's how Catra has always been that way. If you point out that she actually has emotions, good or bad, she would break down. So I didn't.

When we got off the bus Glimmer and Bow were just standing there. Glimmer looked at Catra and furrowed her brow.

"I suggest you leave Adora alone Catra."

"I'm sorry... I... I was just... I'll leave." Catra ran away wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"What the fuck was that Glimmer!" I shouted.

"She hurt you, Adora. She's just going to do it again."

"No offense Glimmer, but you're being a dick! I've known Catra longer than anyone else. Even if I never get back together with her I'm not going to throw away the only relationship I've had that lasted more than two years over some silly mistake. I love you Glimmer, but you can't expect me to choose you over her."

"God! How could you be so dense!" Glimmer stormed off.

"I'm so tired of people controlling my life. I've had to deal with that shit for years. Bow, what's up with her?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Ask her. She really cares about you. Glimmer is just trying to protect you."

"Well, a lot of people have done some really messed up stuff in name of protecting me."

"Adora. I want to help, but I need to make sure Glimmer is okay. Just promise me you will talk to her." His voice was strained. If I had known any better I would've seen that Bow was about to cry.

I nodded my head and Bow went off in the same direction as Glimmer.

I wanted to cry, but I forced myself not to. Instead, I slipped in my earbuds and hit play.


	3. Chapter 3

 I finally got my locker open. I've already been going to this school for a semester, and I still mess up my combination daily.

"Hey Adora." Catra tapped on my shoulder.

"Hi." I said turning around to face her.

"What are you listening to?"

I took my earbuds out of my ears and put them in Catra's.

"I can see your taste in music hasn't changed much in the last six months. Meaning you still have none." she said handing me my earbuds.

"That's from the Jonathan Larson Project. Lauren Marcus, who is the love of my life, was in it."

"I don't know who this Lauren person is, but I might have to fight her. Anyway isn't Jonathan Larson the person who wrote the song that goes like 'Now we... Oh no. I know. Oh no.'?" Catra half sang making a series of dramatic facial expressions.

"Someday I'm  _actually_ going to fight you. Jonathan Larson is a lyrical genius, and that line will consistently make me cry ."

"Do you want to go into town after school?" she asked.

"I want to, but I promised Bow I would talk to Glimmer."

"Okay." Catra said sounding a little disappointed. "I'll see you later."

"Hey," I grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "I'm really sorry about this morning. Glimmer was out of line, and I told her that."

"Have a nice time." She said flashing a weak smile.

After school, I tracked down Glimmer.

"Glimmer! I need to talk to you." I called out for her in the crowded hallway.

She stopped to look at me. "Somewhere private?" she asked.

"Sure."

We walked into the girl's bathroom and locked the door behind us.

"Glimmer, I'm really sorry about yelling at you today."

"I'm sorry too. Bow talked to me. I get it. The other day at lunch when you were telling us about how you and Catra got all clingy and codependent, I didn't believe you. I just couldn't picture you being clingy. I understand now. You just wanted to protect her. Like I wanted to protect you from her."

"Glimmer, it's not your job to protect me. I don't want you to. Especially not from Catra."

"I promise I will stop giving Catra shit, but I'm never going to stop protecting you."

"That's not what I want." My eyes stung. I just wanted things to be normal."I should go."

I left the bathroom, and Glimmer started to follow me. I didn't look up until I was halfway down the hall. When I did look back, Glimmer was mouthing off at some random fuck boys. I just kept walking until I saw Catra. She was talking with this blonde kid. I think his name was Kyle.

"Catra!"

"Hey Adora." she said turning to face me.

"Do you still want to go into town?"

"Sure."

"But I thought you were going to do Mrs. Lilly's test review thing." the blonde kid Catra was talking to said.

"No offense Kyle, but I would rather hang out downtown with Adora than study. You understand, right?"

"I get it." Kyle said.

 "I'll see you around." I said as Catra and I walked off.

  Catra dragged me to this new coffee shop. She ordered a latte, and I ordered one of those coffee milkshake things. I know they aren't real coffee, (And believe me, I know. Catra won't let me forget) but they're the only coffee I can actually stand.

"You have some foam on your face."

Catra wiped the back of her hand across her lips.

"Did I get it?" Catra asked.

"Not even a little bit."

"Could you stop making fun of me?" she said folding her arms and furrowing her brow.

"Stop pouting and let me help you."

Catra leaned forward. I used my napkin to wipe the foam off her face.

"Are you Adora?" I heard someone ask.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you Adora?"

I didn't have any idea what to say. I looked up to see a tall woman with her purple hair tied up with a pink scrunchy. She wore a matching pink apron with the cafe's logo printed across the front.

"She is." Catra answered for me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Spinnerella." she said sticking out her hand signaling for me to shake it.

"Adora." I said taking her hand apprehensively. "But I guess you already know that."

"How  _do_ you know that?" Catra asked.

"I'm a senior at Brightmoon. Also, I might have had a strange conversation with your friend Glimmer today."

"What did you guys talk about?" I said.

"I can't talk right now, but I get off in 15. Can you guys wait that long?"

I nodded my head, and Spinnerella rushed to tend to some other patrons.

"That was weird," I said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Catra said. "You know what else is weird?"

"What?" I asked.

"THAT YOU'RE DRINKING FROZEN COFFEE IN FUCKING JANUARY!"

"It's good. Try it." I said tilting my cup towards Catra.

She took a sip from my straw. I could tell she liked it, but Catra would never admit to that.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"Okay. Tastes more like sugar than coffee though."

"That's kinda the point. You know I don't like real coffee."

"I know it, but I will not accept it."

"You're just jealous because I'm not ashamed to drink what I like. I live totally unrestricted."

"How would Shadow Weaver react if she heard you say that?"

"Okay, maybe one restriction."

"You know my offer still stands. If you ever need to get away, you can always stay with me."

"How did you get your own place anyway?"

"As soon as I turned 16 I got emancipated. I used the money I've saved up working odd jobs over the years to rent a really shitty apartment."

"That's great."

Spinnerella walked up to our table. She had taken off her work uniform. Spinnerella replaced her apron with a baby blue zip-up hoodie and a bright pink purse. She wore a purple skin tight shirt and pastel pink jeans.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," I said looking over at Catra for confirmation. She nodded. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Catra and I looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. "My girlfriend usually picks me up after work, and we just go hang out somewhere random," Spinnerella said.

"So Adora and I are going to be a third wheel?" Catra said.

"I'm more worried about being the third wheel myself," Spinnerella said turning back at us and smiling.

Catra's face turned bright red. It was fucking adorable.

We walked out of the cafe. The air was crisp and cold. The wind sliced through me chilling me to the bone. Catra had forgotten her jacket in her locker, so she commandeered mine.

A girl with dark skin and bright white, almost blue, hair was standing outside. The side of her head was shaved, and she wore a puffy winter jacket that fell right below her waist.

"Netossa, over here!" Spinnerella shouted.

Netossa walked over to where we were standing.

"You two must be Glimmer's friends," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "This feels a lot like I'm meeting the parents."

"We're not that much older than you. At most 2 and a half years." Spinnerella said.

"You could say..." I looked at Catra, and she rolled her eyes at me. "Natasha's young."

"It's Netossa, not Natasha," Netossa said.

"Oh, Adora knows. She's just quoting a musical." Catra said audibly frustrated.

Spinnerella and Netossa laughed at the exasperation in Catra's voice.

"So what are we doing?" I ask.

"We can probably just walk around and chat," Netossa said.

"Okay. About what?" Catra said.

"Do you know what happened after school?" Spinnerella asked.

Catra and I shook our heads.

"After Adora left some assholes were giving this girl a hard time. They were calling her..."

"A very unpleasant word for lesbian," Spinnerella said cutting Netossa off. Honestly, her parent like censorship was adorable. "So Netossa stepped in and told them off."

"She probably could have handled it on her own. She was telling them that she wasn't dating Adora, but it shouldn't matter if she was. She said stuff like: So what if I'm gay? What's it to you?" Netossa explained.

"After that, we talked to her. She explained her situation. We just wanted to let you know that if anyone is giving you a hard time like those dicks were with Glimmer you can talk to us. That goes for you too Catra." Spinnerella said.

"Thanks," I said, and Spinnerella gave me a hug.

After that Netossa gave drove us home. She dropped us off at Catra's house, and I walked home from there. I didn't want Shadow Weaver to see anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

When I walked in the door Shadow Weaver was waiting for me at the kitchen table. She looked angry.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"With Glimmer and Bow." I lied because I know Shadow Weaver didn't like Catra.

"Glimmer stopped by earlier."

"Shit."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"I know you were with  _her_ again. From now on I want you coming straight home after school. That girl is a bad influence. I don't want you seeing her anymore."

" _That girl has_  a name. It's Catra. And Catra isn't anything. Especially not a bad influence."

"You should get to bed. It's late."

"But It's only 8:45."

"Just go. We'll talk more in the morning. I'm done with you."

"Okay."

I went up the stairs to my room and locked the door behind me. I checked my phone and saw a message from Catra.

CatLesbian: You make it home ok?

TheFurry: Yeah, but Shadow Weaver is being a bitch.

CatLesbian: I don't think she's capable of being anything else.

TheFurry: lol true

CatLesbian: Do you want to get away from it?

TheFurry: I can't.

CatLesbian: To bad. I'm coming over.

TheFurry: Fine

CatLesbian: What's the address?

TheFurry: Do you know Shadow Weaver's ex's house?

CatLesbian: Yeah. I'm not my way.

I flopped down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. Catra really was a sweet person, even if she would kill me for thinking that. I was really glad she was back in my life. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to loose the one person who looked out for me.

My phone vibrated. Catra was calling.

"Adora, open the window. I'm coming in."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." I pulled up my window and stepped back. I've know Catra for most of my life. She had always had a talent for tree climbing, so I wasn't surprised to see her perched on the tall tree outside of my bedroom window. I was even less surprised when she jumped in. 

"Try to be quieter, okay?" I said.

"Okay. You hungry?"

"Constantly."

"Let's go get nuggets."

"Okay. Let's"

Catra smiled and held out her hand for me to take it, so I did. She helped me out the window and down the tree into my backyard. 

The walk to McDonald's was nice. Chilly, but nice. Catra gave me her jacket. I don't know if I'll ever give it back. We walked through the drive-through, and I ordered two 20 piece nuggets and a large fry to share. Catra got a small vanilla cone, but I ate most of it because she's lactose intolerant. Catra would have eaten it all, but she said she already got enough shit from me for having a latte earlier. 

"That's discussing," I said.

"What?" 

"Fries in ice cream."

"It's good," she said.

"It's gross."

"Let's just agree to disagree."

"Nope. It's gross. You know I'm right."

"God Adora!" Catra said elbowing me in the side. "You're so stubborn."

"Well, at least I admit it."

"Real mature."

"I know I am, but what are you?"

"You're not helping your case."

"Let's go to the park."

"Again, not helping..."

"Come on!" I interrupted.

"Fine." Catra groaned and followed me.

We ran up to the jungle gym and climbed it. Even though I beat her to the jungle gym, Catra beat me to the top. 

"The stars are absolutely beautiful," Catra said.

"Have you ever seen a shooting star before?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

"I hadn't either until I moved out. I guess I just wasn't paying enough attention to what was going on outside."

"Yeah. Do you ever miss it?" she asked.

"Not even a little." Catra looked crushed. "But I do miss you." 

"I'm right here," she said squeezing my hand.

I have no idea what gave me the courage to do what I did next, but I did it. I kissed Catra. I hadn't felt her lips on mine for way too long. It felt like we were going through all our firsts together again. It felt just like our first kiss. The same total satisfaction I felt when Catra grabbed my face and kissed me for the first time back in the summer of seventh grade, but better. We had more practice with giving into our bodies now.

"Wow, Adora," Catra said smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wow."

"Okay."

"Okay," she said back at me.

I just laughed. I couldn't help it. Neither could Catra. 

"I missed you too," she said through the laughter. 

"Me too."

Catra started laughing again.

"When did you get so awkward?" she asked.

"I've always been awkward. You just never noticed."

"I noticed. That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything."

"I mean, I haven't really done anything. The only thanks worthy thing I've done is not sue you for giving me a concussion, but I don't think that ..."

Catra leaned in and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"To get you to stop talking."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"It was my pleasure," I said tipping an imaginary hat. Catra chuckled again.

"We should probably get you back before Shadow Weaver notices your gone."

"I know. I just want to stay here with you a little longer."

"You're going to regret that when Shadow Weaver finds your empty bed."

"My door is locked."

"Do you really think she has any respect for you're privacy?"

"You're right."

Catra flipped upside down on the jungle gym, and I drooped down to meet her. We walked back to my house. Catra insisted that we walked in step. I knew we must have look ridiculous, but I didn't really mind. 

"Shadow Weaver should be asleep by now, so we don't have to go through the window," I said.

"Dam. I was looking forward to the tree climbing."

"I'm surprised I've never had to call the fire department to get you out of a tree."

"Very funny Adora."

"I'm a comedy genius, and you know it."

"Whatever you say."

We made it to my front porch, but I didn't want to go in. I reached to open the door, but Catra stopped me.

"What, no kiss goodnight?"

"Okay," I said.

I kissed her. Gentle at first, but then more and more. It was really just another way of procrastinating. I just didn't want the night to end, but it did. And very abruptly with Shadow Weaver opening the front door. Her stern face interrupted our soft goodbye. 

"Adora!" she shouted. "Come inside right now." She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me upstairs. I saw Catra standing in the doorway with her mouth open before Shadow Weaver slammed it in her face.

"I told you to stay away from her." Shadow Weaver said. "I practically raised you, and you disregarded my orders."

"I'm sorry."

"Look what she's done to you. She's turned you into some sort of degenerate."

"I have to go."

I went to my room and saw that Shadow Weaver had taken the knob of my door. I guess I can't lock her out of my room anymore. So much for privacy. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next mourning was anything but pleasant. Shadow Weaver ambushed me in the kitchen as soon as I came downstairs. She poured me a cup of coffee and sat down beside me at the kitchen table. 

"Adora, I know you're a good kid, but you're making all the wrong choices." Shadow Weaver said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you seeing Catra anymore. Especially not romantically."

"Seriously?!"

"Don't talk back to me. Remember everything I've given you, and that I could take it all back," she said in an uncomfortably calm voice. 

"I'm sorry. I just don't think it's fair."

"As long as you live with me you will listen to me."

I didn't have anything to say to Shadow Weaver. I couldn't wait until I left her home. Then there wouldn't be anyone telling me what to do or who I was allowed to love. 

"Got it?" she asked forcefully. I nodded my head. "I'll meet you in the car. From now on I will be taking you to and from school."

"Okay," I said.

I walked out to the car and sat in the passenger seat. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Not when Shadow Weaver could get in and see me at any moment. Instead, I checked my phone. I had missed a text from Bow. 

MomFriend: You missed a lot. See you at school? 

Shadow Weaver got in. I shot her an angry look and put my phone back in my pocket. We spent the rest of the five-minute drive to school in silence.

When I got out of the car Glimmer and Bow were waiting by the front door. 

"Was that your foster mom?" Bow asked me.

"Yeah," I said in a monotone voice.

"Is everything good?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah. I just had a crazy day yesterday," I hated the attention, so I brushed it off. " but I heard so did you."

"How?" she asked.

"Spinnerella and Netossa." 

"I didn't know you knew them."

"I don't."  Glimmer looked at me inquisitively. "Spinnerella kinda ambushed Catra and me at the coffee shop. She talked to us about what happened."

"So... Catra?" Glimmer said elbowing me in the side. She shot me a smile. I could tell it was forced, but at least she was making an effort.

"Yes, Catra." Bow echoed.

"Do we have to talk about it right now?" I sighed.

"No, but Glimmer and I will get it out of you sooner or later."

"Let's just drop it, or we're going to be late."

"Thank you Glimmer!" I said.

When we got to class, Catra was sitting at the lab bench waiting for us.

"Hey, Adora."

"Hi, Catra."

Bow squeezed my shoulder and sat down at the bench with Glimmer.

I wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I already read the directions, so it wasn't really necessary. I probably should have paid more attention. I knew what to do, but not why. Basically, we were burning food under empty La Croix cans and measuring whatever is needed to fill out the data chart. I set the lab up while Catra was eating some of the popcorn. 

"You know you're not supposed to eat or drink anything in the lab right? It's like the number one rule."

"There aren't any dangerous chemicals out or anything. Also, I skipped breakfast."

"God Catra. You're literally the worst."

"Literally?"

"You know what I mean."

"Girls, focus." Mrs. Anderson snapped.

"Sorry," Catra said rolling her eyes. 

I could feel Bow and Glimmer watching me. I tried to ignore them, but it didn't work. It also didn't help that Catra looked good with her hair up. Even in lab goggles. 

When the bell rang Bow and Glimmer rushed off to their next class, so Catra walked me to Spanish. She held my hand the entire way there. I felt all warm and fuzzy. I didn't want the bell to ring, but it did. 

I sat down at my seat. I sat next to a freshman named Frosta. She was nice, but a little reserved. 

"Shit." I didn't have a pencil. "Um... Frosta, can I borrow a writing utensil?"

She looked frustrated, and I thought she was going to say no.

"Sure," she said riffling through her backpack. Frosta pulled out a neon gel pen. "I hope this is okay."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Just don't forget to give it back."

"I won't."

Spanish class was really boring today. I just had to make it to art. Then I would get to see Catra. I know that everyone would probably make fun of me if they saw how lovestruck I was. I know we only just got back together, but I think that you just pick up where you left off. Catra made art bearable. 

Bearable. My life was bearable. There were shitty parts, but I was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

I had to walk through the courtyard to get to the art studio. I usually wouldn't mind, but it was really windy today. When I opened up the door to the studio Catra was waiting for me. Our desks were pushed together to form four pseudo-tables that ran down the long room. I went to sit down at the table next to Catra and across from this one girl Lonnie.

"Hey, Adora."

"Hi, Catra."

Catra pulled the chair beside her out and gestured for me to sit. I sat down and saw the collection of bottles and other objects in the center of the table. The art teacher passed out those fancy pencils that range from light grey to a pure black.

Confession: I suck at art. Catra, on the other hand, was amazing. When we were growing up Catra used it to distract herself from all the messy shit. I remember how we would spend hours just sitting in her room. Catra would draw, and I would watch. It was the only time I was allowed to pick the music.

It was nice.

"You know Adora, it would be better if you looked at what you're drawing instead of Catra," Lonnie said gesturing towards my paper.

I've known Lonnie for almost as long as I've known Catra, but I could never figure out if she actually liked me. I could tell she didn't hate me, and Lonnie sometimes even acted like we were friends, but I knew she hated Catra.

"Fuck off Lonnie," Catra said only half joking. "I think it looks great Adora."

"Now I know that's a lie," I said.

"Well, maybe a slight exaggeration."

I couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Lonnie, even if she didn't like Catra.

"Honestly Catra, you're the sweetest person I've ever met," I said.

"No, I'm not."

"Sorry, you're right. You're a very mean and brooding teenager." I said winking at Lonnie. This made her crack up again.

The bell rang, and Catra stood up.

"Thank God!" she said. "I'm not sure I like you two ganging up on me."

I got up and grabbed Catra by the arm. "Let's go. You're sitting with us today."

I waved goodbye to Lonnie, and we rushed off to lunch.

Lunch was nice, if not slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't just that our table was overcrowded, but Glimmer. She was really trying to be nice to Catra, but it came off a little disingenuous. 

"Adora, get your own." Bow said slapping my hands away from his fries.

"Sorry. Shadow Weaver didn't give me any money for food this morning. She probably just forgot, but she was in a bad enough mood that I didn't want to bother her about it."

"What was Shadow Weaver so mad about?" Glimmer asked.

Catra got up. "I'll be right back."

Bow looked at Glimmer. "Maybe we should just let it go."

"Oh God. Sorry. I'm not storming off if that's what you're thinking. I'm not  _that_  dramatic." Catra said as she backed away.

"So does that mean you're going to tell us?" Glimmer said.

"Do I have to? I don't like that apparently my shit storm of a life is the only interesting topic of conversation."

"Yes." Bow shot Glimmer a look. "I mean only if you want to."

"It's just that Shadow Weaver doesn't like Catra. She thinks that I should stay away from her."

"But shouldn't you?"

"What the fuck Glimmer." Bow said with a very confused look on his face.

"I'm not trying to be rude or nosy, but what if Catra gets you kicked out? I mean you did say you're on thin ice with Shadow Weaver. I don't want to find out that I'm never going to see you again over some girl."

"Catra isn't just 'some girl'. She would stand by me through anything."

"And I don't doubt that. I don't want to be the bad guy, but apparently, no one else is going to say anything. We just met you, and we care too much about you to lose you so soon."

"Seriously?"

 No one said anything. No one yelled. I would have preferred if Glimmer had yelled at me. She was actually concerned, and I just wanted her to stop it. Pity and concern were much worse than anger. 

I hid my head in my arms. I hate that this is becoming a regular thing. I just want my best friend and my girlfriend to get along.  

Catra sat down beside me. "What did I miss?" she asked sliding one of those little cardboard serving dishes full of fries toward me.

"Thank you," I said planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'm starving."


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow Weaver picked me up after school. She took my phone and informed me that I was now grounded. I wasn't surprised by this, but I was surprised she didn't do it sooner.

I went up to my room. I figured I would do my homework since I had nothing better to do. In total it took me about an hour. I went back down stairs to grab some food after that. Shadow Weaver was still up. 

"Adora, why don't you come sit down?"

I sat down beside her and was ready for whatever she was going to hurl at me.

"You know I love you right?"

I nodded my head.

"Then you must know that I'm doing all of this for you. I want you to succeed. You're incredibly smart and talented, so imagine how much it hurts me to see you throwing that all away."

"I'm sorry."

I lied. I just didn't want another fight. Well, I did feel guilty. I knew I shouldn't. I was in the right, but that woman sure has a way of making me feel like shit.

"Now go up stairs. I'll bring you dinner in a little bit."

"Thank you, Shadow Weaver."

I turned towards the stares and started to climb them

"Oh and Adora. One more thing: I'll give you your phone back on Monday."

"Okay."

I flopped down on my bed and hid my face in my pillow. I just want things to be easy again. I got a taste of the uncomplicated life, but that was all unraveling now. Just a month ago my biggest problem was whether or not I did something stupid that pissed Shadow Weaver off. I'm so happy I get another chance with Catra, but it really has made thing a lot messier. It's funny how quickly things can change, but maybe things will change back. Maybe everyone can get along. Maybe I can find a way to move out. 

I drifted off to sleep thinking about what could be.

I woke up the next morning to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. My head throbbed to the rhythm of the shrill beeping.

I could tell today was going to be just fan-fucking-tastic.

I skipped breakfast and went straight to the car. Shadow Weaver drove me to school again. I just spent the five-minute ride with my eyes closed just trying to block it all out. All morning I was dreading going to school. The thought of going and having to face their pity terrified me.

When I hoisted myself out of the car I saw Bow. He was sitting on the steps in front of the main entrance.

"Adora!" he shouted as he got up. He ran over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I wasn't expecting it, so I jumped. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just a little on edge this morning I guess. Where's Glimmer?"

"I don't even know if she's coming to school today. Glimmer, Perfuma, Mermista, Sea Hawk, and I went to the arcade, and we didn't get back until really late." I could see the guilt in his face. "I texted you. I really did. I would've gone to your house, but I still don't know where you live."

"It's my fault anyway. I didn't have my phone on me." I don't know why I couldn't just tell him Shadow Weaver grounded me and took my phone. I guess I just thought he knew enough about my messed up life that I could spare him the details. "Did you guys have fun?"

"It was alright."

I could tell I wasn't the only one sparing the details.

We made our way to the Chem lab and sat in our normal spots. The first bell just rang, so Bow and I were the only ones in the room except for our teacher. Catra came in and sat down beside me.

"Good morning Adora."

"Decidedly not a good morning, but slightly better now that you're here."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not even a little," I said resting my head on her shoulder.

Until the bell rang Catra just played with my hair. I loved feeling her shoulders rise and fall with each breath she took. I really missed it. I hadn't been touched like this in over seven months at this point. 

The bell rang, but I didn't move. I didn't even open my eyes until I heard someone come in. It was Glimmer.

"Sorry, I'm late. I overslept," she said to the teacher as Bow chuckled.

"Just go sit down." Mrs. Anderson said.

Glimmer walked past me and sat down beside Bow. She waved as she did so, and I waved back.

As usual, I did most of the work, but I didn't mind. We finished the lab with a few extra minutes to just goof off. Catra doodled on my forearm. She drew me, but I was basically Thor with a big sword. 

The bell rang. Catra stood up and held out her hand.

"Walk you to class?"

"If you insist," I said standing up and placed my hand on top of her's.

I knew we had to look absolutely ridiculous, but I didn't mind because Catra's hand was so soft and warm. It made me feel a little less pathetic. I most certainly didn't feel any less awkward though. I knew everyone thought I was making a dumb choice, and it was painfully obvious. I couldn't bring myself to look at Glimmer because I didn't think I could handle having anything else thrown at me right now.


	9. Chapter 9

In Spanish class, we worked on writing dialogues. I was in a group with Frosta and one of Lonnie's friends named Rogelio. He didn't say anything for all of the class, but Frosta was actually really chatty once you got to know her. 

"Adora, you have to be kidding. You've really never seen a horse?" Frosta said a little too loud earning herself a glair from our teacher. "I mean, cómo se dice 'horse' en español?"

"Frosta, focus." the teacher said. 

"I don't get the big deal. My character could be buying horseback riding boots."

"Yeah sure. At the grocery store?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"How would you know? You've never even seen a horse."

"I'm sorry I didn't grow up with a whole lot of expansive green pastures or whatever."

"Neither did I. I grew up in Northern Canada. The pastures there weren't very green."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, I'm not taking Spanish II as a freshman because the American public school system is so great."

"If you're Canadian then how come you're not taking French?"

"Guess I'm just an overachiever and wanted to learn a new language."

"What was it like in Canada?"

"Aside from universal healthcare?" 

"Very funny."

"No, but seriously. It was fun. How 'bout you? Where did you grow up with no horses?"

"Only like 30 years from here. I went to Horde until this year because my... I guess ex-foster father? Well, he used to be a teacher there."

"You went the Horde? I hear it's awful there."

"It is. It's more like a prison than an actual school. You had to get a key from the office just to use the bathroom because kids would just use it to skip class and have sex."

"Did you ever?" Frosta asked

"Did I ever what?"

"You know?" My cheeks burned, and I broke eye contact with Frosta. I could hear Rogelio holding back laughter.  "You didn't? Oh my God!"

Rogelio was now full on cracking up. I turned to face him.

"Rogelio, I swear to God! I don't care what Lonnie told you, but Catra and I never..." Rogelio gestured like he was zipping his lips and throwing away the key, and Frosta gasped. "There is no way I'm talking about this in front of Frosta. You're like what 14?" I said turning to face her.

"Actually I'm 13. I skipped a year."

"Exactly. I'm not talking about this in front of a 13-year-old."

"So Catra?" she asked.

"Nope. Señora, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Can it wait, Adora? Class is about to end."

"Please. It's an emergency."

"Yeah. You wouldn't want her to die of embarrassment would you?" Frosta managed to say between her laughter.

"Fine. Just take your books with you."

"Thank you so much," I said gathering my stuff.

I just wandered the halls until the bell for lunch rang. I beat everyone else to the table, so I had first pick of where to sit. I sat on the outside bench and lay my head down on the table. I was so ready for this day to be over.

"Is It alright if we sit here."

I looked up to see Spinnerlla and Netossa standing in front of me hand in hand.

"I don't see why not." They sat down on the bench across from me and looked at me expectantly. "So what's up?" I asked after a few more seconds of silence.

"Nothing really. Glimmer invited us to sit with her." Netossa answered.

"Where is Glimmer?" Spinerella asked.

"How should I know? She should be here soon anyway."

"Hey, Adora," Catra said sitting down beside me. She wrapped her arm around my waste, and I set my head on her shoulder. "Your day get any better?"

"I guess. Spanish was fun if not embarrassing. I was in a group with Rogelio and Frosta."

"I love Frosta. She's like my little sister." Glimmer said as she approached the table with Bow.

"Yeah well, your little sister has no concept of privacy." 

"What happened?" Glimmer asked.

"And I can see where she gets it from."

"Adora!" Bow said gently smacking me upside the head.

"Thanks. It's not like I've had a headache all day or anything."

"Oh, sorry." he winced. 

"It's fine. I'm just so ready to go home."

"We can skip the rest of the day if you want." Catra offered.

"No, you can't. I'm not going to let my best friend get expelled."

"Bow, she's not going to get expelled. Also, I thought I was your best friend."

"You know what I meant Glimmer. You will always be my best friend."

"Honest Adora, how do you put up with this every day? They're all so sappy and emotional." Catra whispered in my ear.

"Like your one to talk. You cry at dog food commercials." I said.

"First of all, It was a cat food commercial because you know damn well I am a cat lesbian. Second, that was one time!"

"That I saw."

"I swear to God Adora!"

"Love you too!" I said kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you during gym. I need to put my books in my locker."


End file.
